leoanimewordfandomcom-20200214-history
My Review About Banjo-Tooie
Overall: 10/10 I am making a review is about Banjo-Tooie & i am pretty good playing Banjo-Tooie Because Banjo-Kazooie Series is one on my favorite games & it can be hard without cheats & you can get cheat code from the from the book named Cheato from Banjo-Kazooie. Cheato can help you if you find pages in every worlds. Banjo & Kazooie had to stop Gruntilda again since she didn't learn her lesson. Banjo & Kazooie had help from their friend name Mumbo Jumbo the Shaman & whenever Banjo & Kazooie needed Mumbo Jumbo Help in Every Levels he would help them along the way. Banjo & Kazooie had battle each Bosses to get to Gruntilda. Banjo & Kazooie fought long & hard until their Final showdown with Grunilda & when Gruntilda drop her spell in the Hag 1 Digging Machine & it blow up. Banjo & Kazooie save the day from the evil witch Grundilda. Banjo,Kazooie,Mumbo Jumbo,Jamjar & Humba went to Bottles party but it was over until Klungo ate the food. Banjo had a idea & Banjo,Kazooie,Mumbo Jumbo,Jamjar & Humba was play vollyball as Gruntilda was a Vollyball Graphics: 10/10 Graphics was good & the Graphics on the characters look so good & i like it how they look & the worlds looked good Isle O Hags,Spiral Mountain & Grunty's Lair even looked but you can't go to all the old worlds since it was block by rock. Grunty's Lair Looks good thought. I also like how Spiral Mountain look even thought it was Damage by Enemies. Banjo & Kazooie house looks good even thought Gruntilda Destory their house. Sound:10/10 I would say that the sound are okay & the music in the game looks okay as well & i love the musics that i can listen to when i go to Jolly Roger's Lagoon & i even like to listen to the boss music & that is good music & sound effects are pretty good Addictiveness: 10/10 i already have Banjo-Tooie & i will play Banjo-Tooie because i love playing Banjo-Tooie & it is the best game ever that i ever played since i was little. I still have Banjo-Kazooie,Banjo-Tooie,Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts & i will still play them again Story: 10/10 I would have to say that the story looks good & i also like how they made Banjo-Tooie & levels that Banjo & Kazooie had to go throught to get to Gruntilda & it was a very good story indeed & cut secne were very good as well Depth:10/10 I would have to say the worlds in Banjo-Tooie is alot bigger in my opinion & i love how big Spiral Mountain & all the worlds in Isle O hags is & that is so cool & i love how big all the worlds are Difficulty: 1/10 I would say that Banjo-Tooie is easy with cheat code because it fun when you use cheat code & it helps you get throught the game with out dying when you trying to do something like get the Jiggy or battle with the bosses